


Life on tour.

by Aoife6611



Category: My first work.
Genre: Gen, my first proper fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife6611/pseuds/Aoife6611
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life on tour for One Direction. Just the expierience and the funny antics and everything in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life on tour.

**Author's Note:**

> This is like my first fan fic that I have put a lot of effort into. This is just a chapter of it and I will continue the story if I get a good response so please leaves a comment and a kudos if you liked it.

It was a perfectly normal day for one Mr Liam Payne. He and the rest of One Direction were starting their Where We Are tour that day! He had awoken early to pack a few things into his already overflowing suitcase and to double check he had everything. Then he went down to the kitchen to have his final breakfast in his house for the next ten months. Liam sighed sadly at the thought of not seeing his family for the next ten months. But he must do it to make his band stronger. The next hour was a extremelly emotional one for Liam. Goodbyes were said, tears were shed and before he knew it, Liam was in the back seat of the jeep headed for the airport. "I must not let the boys see me cry,"Liam thought to himself as his house disappeared behind him. "I should be used to it by now, they sure are," He shook himself firmly and decided to go on twitter for the rest of his journey. Liam loved the tweets the fans sent in. They made him feel happy, like he was doing something right. He knew he couldn't let them down. The band had come too far and the fans meant so much. Just thinking about the fans and seeing the guys again made a smile sprea.d across Liam's face. He glanced out the window with a smile on his face Across the car park, Liam could just make out the mischievous grin on his fellow band-mate Louis Tomlinson's face. "What's he done this time?" Liam thought to himself as he made his way towards him. Louis was always up to something. No matter the day, no matter the time, he always had a trick up his sleeve. As if Louis had read his mind, he nodded over to the back entrance to the airport. Standing there were Liam's band-mates Harry Styles and Zayn Malik. "What's going on?" he whispered to Louis, a look of suspicion brewing on his face. Louis just grinned and jumped up and down. "Alright... where's Niall? He knows he is supposed to be here by 7:30," Liam asked curiously, as Niall had never been late for anything. "Up on the ninth floor, waiting with two buckets of freezing cold water to dump over their heads," Louis whispered victoriously.  
As if on cue, Niall's head popped out of a window. Louis gave him the thumbs up and he disappeared. Liam tried to give Louis his best stern expression but felt his face stretch into a smile. "Zayn will.." Liam didn't get to finish his sentence as a yell had interrupted him. Liam spun around to see Zayn Malik slumped against the wall holding his head. Accidentally, Niall had lost his grip on the bucket and sent it crashing down on Zayn's head! Liam glanced up to the ninth floor window in time to see Niall give a cheeky shrug and disappear. He tried to walk over to Zayn, but found himself unable to because he was laughing so hard. Eventually, Liam was able to compose himself and made his way towards his shocked friend. "Dumbass," Zayn grumbled as Liam helped him up. "You'll be better before you're married" Liam said with a smile. "I won't have to wait for long then will I?" Zayn said gleefully. "Exactly," Liam said and they made their way towards the others.  
Just as Liam was going to speak to Harry, he saw Niall creep up behind him, behind his back a bucket of water. Seeing this, Liam pretended to tie his shoe instead, but kept a firm eye on the scene before him. Then, with a victorious yee-haw, Niall poured the entire content over Harry's head! Liam and Louis almost screamed in laughter at the expression on Harry's face. It was half-way between shocked and mortified. Harry, needing not to turn around to know who was behind him, stood there in shock for a moment and then, like a cheetah, he turned and pounced on Niall. Liam just stood there for a few minutes, watching Harry and Niall rolling on the ground fighting before realising the time. "We're going to miss our flight!" Liam shouted to Zayn and Louis over all the commotion. After various attempts of getting the others attention, Zayn gave up and said,"Just leave them there, they'll figure it out soon enough," With one last look at the guys, the three of them retreated towards the airport.  
Inside they were protected by bodyguards in case a crazed fan had found out where they were going and was hiding, ready to bombard them. Luckily it didn't happen. Liam couldn't wait to get to their first place. Hawaii. About ten minutes later, Niall and Harry sprinted in. Niall red-faced and heaving, Harry out of breath with a scowl on his face. "About time," Louis chimed, snorting with glee. Harry gave Louis a look that silenced him for the entire time they were boarding.  
They got on their plane in silence. Liam looked around him. Louis silent and frowning, Zayn wincing, Niall red-faced and Harry scowling.  
What a great way to start a tour.


End file.
